


Meet Cute

by Nola_1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Au bar trope, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_1/pseuds/Nola_1
Summary: Quick AU one shot where Beca and Chloe meet for the first time at a bar.Fluff and silliness.I love writing Fat Amy...can you tell?





	Meet Cute

Beca was trying her best to zone out her best friend, but at the same time appear interested. This was no mean feat as Amy was a force to be reckoned with and extremely difficult to ignore. She commanded (and demanded) attention, and anyone in her orbit had no option but to give it to her.

Beca had got used to it over the years. She enjoyed Amy’s directness, her bombastic personality and her ability to redirect attention away from herself. They were complete opposites, which is what Beca thought made them work as friends. That and the fact that Amy wouldn’t survive if she didn’t have a near constant level of supervision and guidance.

The two women had met for their usual Friday post work drinks at a bar that intersected both of their works and Beca was sat with her back to the far wall, looking out, whilst Amy sat to her left, giving both girls the view of the whole bar before them.

“...I swear to god I will snap that twig bitch in two one day,” Amy threatened, not at all menacingly in her Australian drawl and suddenly Beca wished she’d been paying attention to the rest of the conversation.

Tearing her eyes from the sight that had captured her entire focus since about 0.2 seconds after she had entered the bar, she turned incredulous eyes to Amy, “Please don’t tell me you’re about to get fired again?”

“Meh,” Amy shrugged, taking a pull from the tiny red straw in her tumbler full of what looked like hard liquor with maraschino cherries in it. Ew. “Working is really harshing my social life anyway.”

Beca let out a long laugh and rolled her eyes, “You won’t be able to afford to have a social life if you can’t hold down a job.”

“I have a number of sugar daddies who could keep me going for a while,” Amy reassured her best friend, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Beca spent 70% of her time with Amy rolling her eyes, and tonight was no exception, “You’re ridiculous,” she reprimanded her friend as she took a long sip from her bottle of beer, which was nearly done.

Leaning into her best friend, nudging her shoulder, Amy nodded over to the opposite side of the bar where a pretty girl was stood with a group, “At least I have a love life and don’t spend my time mooning over girls I’ll never have the lady balls to talk to,” she retorted.

Beca immediately blanched, “I haven’t-how did you-fuck!” She was blushing, and Amy was laughing loudly from her seat, “I hate you, you know that?”

“As if you do, short stuff,” Amy knew she had nothing to worry about, “Go and talk to her - you’ve barely looked away since we got here.”

Beca scoffed, sinking back further into her seat, as if that would remove her from this situation that she could see becoming increasingly awkward, “What about my personality makes you think I’d thrive in that kind of situation?!” she hissed to her friend, whose eyes were sparkling.

“Come on!” Amy defended, “You’ve got an awkward, brooding charm about you, I’m sure there are people who go for that...?” she started out reassuring, but ended questioning, her face morphing from positive encouragement to a grimace.

Beca raised an eyebrow, “That was your pep talk?!” she finished off her beer, “I’ll just go throw myself off a bridge now, shall I?”

All of a sudden Beca found herself being pushed so hard that she came off her seat and into a standing position, “Amy, what the fuck?!” Beca cursed, grimacing down at her friend who was sliding her empty glass and Beca’s beer bottle towards her.

“Hot girl is heading to the bar...alone. Go and get us new drinks and speak. To. Her,” Amy hissed, pushing out her foot to nudge Beca forward even further with a swift kick to her shin.

Beca’s heart hammered, glancing over to the girl who was indeed walking backwards to the bar, alone, eyes still glued to one of her friends as she laughed at something they said, “Amy, I can’t...”

“What’s the worst that could happen? You crash and burn, come straight back with our drinks, which we down, leave and then never speak of this again,” Amy joked, before her expression softened, “You won’t, though, I’m sure of it. Go. Try. For me?”

Beca sucked in a breath, desperately clinging to Amy’s encouraging words, “Fine, ok. Here goes nothing. Wish me luck?”

“Good luck, ladykiller!” Amy shouted a little too loudly at Beca’s retreating back, causing the younger brunette to wince as fellow bar patrons turned to them.

Beca sidled up to the bar as close as she could get to the girl without looking too creepy. Up close she was somehow even more beautiful. Her copper red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, with loose curls falling around her face. Beca could only see her profile from her totally subtle side eyeing. She was wearing a white v neck t-shirt and blue skinny jeans and it was so effortlessly gorgeous it made Beca’s teeth hurt. She was totally screwed.

“...miss? Hey!” Beca snapped out of her, ok probably not that subtle, side eyeing to realise the bartender had finished serving the pretty girl and was trying to get her attention.

“Shit, sorry,” Beca turned to the bartender, trying not to blush, “Miller Lite and...whatever the fuck my friend was drinking,” Beca indicated over to Amy with a flick of the head and the bartender nodded knowingly.

Beca tried desperately to not obsess over the fact that the hot girl had not left the bar despite having been served, or the fact that she seemed to be quite unabashedly staring at Beca.

“Thanks,” Beca murmured as she took the drinks from the bartender and handed him a note; finding it increasingly difficult to not melt under the gaze of the girl out of the corner of her eye.

When the bartender handed her her change, Beca slipped it into her back pocket before finally turning to the other girl and sucking in a breath. The breath immediately caught in her throat as the other girl positively beamed at finally having Beca’s attention on her.

“Hi,” the girl greeted; a smile made up of dazzling teeth and the clearest blue eyes Beca had ever seen.

“Um, hey,” Beca responded dumbly. ‘Good start’.

The other girl bit her grin, eyes crinkling, “I’m Chloe. You are?”

‘Wow. This girl was forward’. “Beca.” ‘Jesus Christ, say something else so she doesn’t think you’re a moron...

...or don’t. Whatever. Stay single forever’.

Chloe took a step closer, clearly unperturbed by Beca’s selective mutism, “Exactly what is your friend drinking?” she asked, looking down at the tumbler full of dark liquid and sugar saturated fruit in Beca’s left hand with a grimace and a raised eyebrow.

Beca mirrored Chloe’s pose, staring down into the glass, trying not to be hyper awarw of close she was, “Your guess is honestly as good as mine. Want a sip?” when Beca lifted her face, Chloe’s was centimetres in front of her and her breath hitched again.

Chloe faked a thoughtful expression, “Tempting...but I’m good, thanks. Play your cards right and you can buy me my next drink, though,” Chloe flirted with a wink.

Beca was mid sip of beer and she swallowed it down painfully, eyebrow raised, “Lucky me,” she drawled, voice hoarse as she used every ounce of strength to not cough and splutter all over the most gorgeous girl she had ever laid eyes on. All else fails, Beca could always rely on her sarcasm to fall back on.

Chloe hummed, “Maybe we’ll both get lucky,” she spoke entirely innocently with a small smirk, shooting Beca a wink before spinning on her heels and returning to her friends.

Beca couldn’t move for a good two minutes after that one, her entire body buzzing with energy and excitement. When she finally regained control over her legs she made her way back to her best friend.

“You actually spoke to her!!” Amy positively beamed as Beca sat back down, “What happened?!”

Beca turned to Amy, dumbfounded, “I have absolutely no idea.”

*

If Beca had got her hopes up and thought that her brief encounter with Chloe had been flirting, the things she had observed over the following hour had squashed that completely.

Chloe was clearly that kind of girl. The kind who could talk to anyone and make them feel like the most important person in the room.

She was tactile and all over the people she was with; hugging them, slinging arms around shoulders or squeezing arms.

Beca had also watched a random guy literally bump into Chloe because he was more focused on his phone and somehow Chloe had made it look like they were dancing; a hand curling around his arm to steady them both as her other pressed against his chest.

The whole encounter lasted about 4 seconds, but Beca had noticed the same moony expression on the guy’s face since then that she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

Hell, even Amy had bumped into her in the bathroom at one point and had come back to Beca insisting that they totally could have made out if Amy wasn’t being such a good bro and, “keeping my distance from your girl.”

Beca scoffed, four beers down by this point, “Not my girl. She’s for sure not interested.”

“Who’s not interested?” a voice behind Beca almost shocked her out of her skin and, in front of Beca, Amy’s eyes widened.

“Ummmmm,” Amy’s voice was high pitched, “I’m just gonna be...absolutely anywhere but here,” she grimaced awkwardly, fleeing from the table to the bar with a sympathetic smile back at Beca.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Beca swivelled round in her seat towards the voice. Opening one eye a peep, she suppressed the groan desperate to escape as she met Chloe’s eyes above her.

Chloe simply grinned back before taking Amy’s seat and leaning towards Beca, conspiratorially, “Your friend just tried to grope me in the bathroom,” she advised, not at all upset by the intrusion, but definitely interested in Beca’s reaction.

Beca huffed out a laugh, “Not the way she tells it,” she spoke with a raised eyebrow, although having absolutely no doubt that this complete stranger was a more reliable source than her own best friend.

“She’s going to be trouble,” Chloe mused playfully, still grinning at Beca, “I’m both excited and scared.”

Beca narrowed her eyes at the other girl, intrigued by her talking as though she would be spending more time with Amy, “You making a move, then?”

“Not on her,” Chloe replied immediately, confidently; her eyes trained on Beca, who once again forgot the noble art of breathing and spent a good four seconds holding her breath.

Once she felt herself getting light headed she blew the breath out, trying and failing to look totally casual, “I’ll try not to break her heart when I give her the bad news,” Beca responded, her dry sense of humour the only thing keeping her in this conversation, and conscious for that matter, by this point.

Chloe hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t know if you’ll have time to, you’ll be pretty busy for the foreseeable future.”

“Huh?” Beca couldn’t even pretend to hide the dumb, confused expression on her face as she considered Chloe’s words, “Doing what?” she queried, heart thumping as Chloe stood up and rounded the table, the tips of the four fingers of her right hand grazing across the table top until they ghosted over the back of Beca’s hand.

As quickly as the touch had started, it ended, and Chloe stopped short next to Beca, leaning down so that she could press her lips to her ear, “Making out with me in the bathroom,” she husked quietly, before straightening and walking back off in the direction of the bathrooms without so much as a backward glance.

Beca was numb, apart from her face, where her skin still tingled from Chloe’s close proximity, “Wow,” she spoke to herself, biting her lip as her thoughts raced and her eyes darted around in their sockets. Then, she realised that she was wasting precious time when she could be doing what she’d wanted to since she arrived at the bar.

“Ok,” she psyched herself up, pushing her chair back and standing up quickly. She caught Amy’s eyes over at the bar where her friend was engaged in a very intimate looking conversation with a very shady looking guy.

Amy must have sensed what was going on because she caught Beca’s eye and raised her drink at the younger girl with a nod, who responded with a two finger salute and an uncharacteristic grin before she made her way to the bathroom on unsteady legs.

When she pushed the door open, her heart thumped as she caught Chloe’s eyes through the mirror over the sink, the taller girl smirking entirely confidently, waiting patiently.

Chloe turned slowly, leaning back against the sink and pushing her tongue out to lick and then bite her bottom lip, entirely intentionally drawing Beca’s attention to her mouth. “Hey,” Chloe greeted, hands reflexively gripping and loosening against the edge of the sink behind her, the only tell of any nerves that she might be feeling in that moment.

Beca, conversely, felt absolutely no nerves as her eyes drank in the entire length of Chloe’s body like she’d been caught in a drought for months. Finally letting the door go so it shut, Beca took two steps forward and into Chloe’s space.

“Hey yourself,” her voice was edged with playful frustration as she reached out with both hands and grasped just above Chloe’s hips, pulling their bodies together as she tilted her head.

Chloe pressed forward and crashed her lips against Beca’s before the younger girl could get there first. Beca’s lips were parted as Chloe caught her off guard, her own lips sliding against Beca’s before the smaller girl caught on, capturing Chloe’s bottom lip between hers with a sharp intake of breath through her nose.

Chloe hummed appreciatively, always grateful for a vocal participant in these matters, “You’re really hot,” she mumbled against Beca’s lips, using the other girl’s resulting gasp to lick into her mouth, tongue grazing her teeth and groaning deep within her chest when Beca’s tongue met hers eagerly.

Beca held fast against Chloe’s hips, pressing herself impossibly closer as one of Chloe’s arms wrapped around her waist, the other disappearing into thick hair.

Pulling back a whisper, Beca breathed heavily against Chloe’s mouth, head slightly bowed but looking up at her through hooded eyes, “I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you,” Beca admitted honestly, surprising herself.

“I know,” Chloe whispered, pressing a relatively chaste but heavy kiss against Beca’s lips, grinning as the other girl pouted and pulled at her hips as she pulled back, “It’s been driving me crazy,” she practically growled, surging forward and consuming Beca’s mouth with her own, using her arm around Beca’s waist to spin them so Beca was the one pressed against the sink.

Beca couldn’t hold back the moan as she felt every inch of Chloe pressed against her from her knees to her chest. Her movements became more frantic, hands pushing up underneath Chloe’s t-shirt and fanning out over the front of her ribcage. She pressed herself up onto her toes, her tongue finding the back of Chloe’s teeth as her fingers curled against the softest skin she had ever felt and she choked back a groan as she felt the unmistakable ridges of abs, because of course.

Chloe’s hands trailed down the back of Beca’s body before grasping at the back of her thighs, lifting her onto the sink without separating their mouths.

Beca squeaked, pulling her mouth from Chloe’s, “Shit,” she cursed, brows furrowing, hands stilling against Chloe’s _holy shit_ six pack.

Chloe’s eyes were wild, but attentive as she regarded Beca with concern, “Are you ok?” she asked, her hands pressed to the top of Beca’s thighs.

Beca blushed, “Um, yeah...It’s just, this counter is really wet,” she grimaced, biting her bottom lip.

“Shit,” Chloe’s face fell, “I’m so sorry!”

She looked so genuinely devastated that Beca’s heart skipped, “It’s ok, forget it,” she shook her head, one of her hands curling around Chloe’s back under her shirt to try and pull their mouths back together, the other staying pressed tight against her abs because apparently she was obsessed with them now.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Chloe commanded, nipping at Beca’s bottom lip when the other girl drew her closer.

Beca complied without thinking, once again lost in Chloe’s mouth, crossing her ankles around the older girl’s waist. Chloe slid her hands under Beca’s thighs again, lifting her back off the counter and spinning around, taking two long strides forward and pressing Beca against the opposite wall between the hand dryers.

She held her firm against the wall, hands grasping at Beca’s backside and holding her up, Beca’s hands reluctantly leaving Chloe’s shirt and tangling in her hair.

Chloe’s mouth left Beca’s, teeth grazing against an angular jawline and up to her ear, teeth nipping fairly firmly at her earlobe, “Fuck,” Beca whimpered, the sensation overwhelming her almost as much as Chloe’s ability to keep her up this whole time was.

“...that twig bitch in tw-HOLY SHIT!”

Through the haze of almost painful arousal that was surrounding them, Beca could not mistake that voice and she groaned in frustration, letting her forehead drop to Chloe’s right shoulder, the older girl’s face blocking her from the shit eating grin her best friend was currently sporting.

“Cover your eyes, Maddie – is that your name?” Amy directed over her shoulder to the stunned girl who she’d been talking to as they entered the bathroom.

The other girl shook herself out of the shock of seeing two women all over each other and raised her eyebrows, re-directing her attention to Amy, who she looked desperate to escape from, “Megan, actually.”

“Right, Melanie,” Amy persisted, beyond ignorant, “Don’t mind those two,” she waved over her shoulder as she made her way to the sinks, “The redhead is a former flame of mine, and the tiny little emo clinging to her like a koala just so happens to be my bestie.”

Megan couldn’t have been more than 21 and looked between Amy and Beca and Chloe with not at all well disguised horror, “Who are you people?”

Totally unphased, Chloe gently let Beca’s legs down with a huff of a laugh and a kiss to her temple as Beca refused to lift her head and confront the reality of this absurd situation, “What she said,” Chloe grinned over to Amy, “In all fairness, you are the only one who’s touched my boobs tonight,” Chloe reassured Amy, who paused her lip gloss application in the mirror to catch Chloe’s eyes with a grin as she raised her hand behind her for an ‘air-five’ that Chloe readily reciprocated.

“Hey!” This got Beca’s attention and she finally lifted her head with an indignant huff, “I was getting there, if we hadn’t been so rudely interrupted!”

Smacking her lips together audibly, Amy turned round to regard her best friend with more than a little sarcasm lacing her tone, “Sorry, mate. I always pegged you as slightly classier than ‘sex in the most public part of public bathrooms’, but clearly I was mistaken and I apologise,” she raised her hands in self defence, “Look, you’re making Michelle all uncomfortable.”

The totally random bystander of this situation was indeed inching her way to the door, trying to get away unnoticed, “Go,” Beca directed, “Run while you can!”

The door practically rocked on its hinges poor...whatever her name was, was so keen to get away.

“Sooo...which one of you would be nearing climax if I hadn’t come and cockblocked – no, wait – pus-”

“AMY!” Beca yelled, blushing furiously, eyes disbelieving as Amy made two sets of ‘V’s with her hands and mashed them together.

Chloe was shaking with laughter next to Beca, who could only apologise profusely, “I’m so sorry.”

Chloe smiled softly, wrapping her right arm around Beca’s shoulders and pulling her close, “You’re adorable, and your best friend is wonderfully insane,” Chloe reassured, pressing a quick kiss to Beca’s lips, careful to not goad Amy on too much.

“Right, bitches, as much as I love standing here soaking up the sexual tension and smell of urine, there’s a sexy dude named Jose Cuervo waiting for us at the bar - shall we?” Amy encouraged, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe turned to Beca and shrugged with a grin, the younger girl acquiescing with a smile as she followed Amy out of the bathroom wrapped under the arm of someone she was quickly learning was likely to be just as insane as her best friend and probably just as irresistible to her.

Beca was going to need so much tequila...


End file.
